Use to being uncared for
by waterrain
Summary: Inuyasha feels unloved and uncared for. Tired of all the sit commands and all that stuff.
1. Use to being uncared for

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's Poem:

Kikyou my very first love,  
You were once upon time kind,  
I use to feel just so worthless until I met you,  
But then something happened.

Our love became twisted,  
You shot me with that acursed sealing arrow.

I was placed under a sleeping spell til I get released,  
I was released by a girl who looked sort of like you,  
But that girl has wavey hair and Big brown eyes one that a child would have, I know this girl is not Kikyou.

That girl Kagome,  
Placed cursed beads around my neck,  
Kikyou had not even tried to control me or change me,  
But Kagome tries to change me and tries to control me.

Kagome abuses me by so much saying countless 'Sits' during the day,  
Blaming me,  
Hurting my belly,  
Hurting my chest,  
Even 1/2 demons can take so much,  
I hate it just so much,  
But that girl can make me fall into the ground.

Sesshomaru would mock me if he knew about the two female human's,  
My elder half brother doesn't try to control me or change me,  
He just wants me dead,  
Nothing more need to be said,  
He is honest about his feelings about me and he shows them very clearly,  
No drama needed,  
Just the clash of our blades.

Kikyou was brought back,  
Now Kikyou cold as ice,  
She reminds me of Kagome sort of.

Kagome cold as ice,  
For siting me for no reasons,  
Just her feelings got the better of her,  
And the need to hurt me,  
I did nothing,  
Yet she abuses the power of the beads.

Kikyou cold as ice,  
For trying to take me to hell,  
Just her feelings got the better of her,  
And the need to kill me,  
I did not try to kill her,  
It was Naraku.

Those two female human's playing tug of war with me,  
But to be honestly I do not want to die or be controled.

Kikyou makes me feel just so sad,  
But so than again so does that girl Kagome.

I want out so much,  
No more 'Sits' and no more talk of going to hell with Kikyou.

Kagome treats me like a dog and like a slave,  
Kikyou treats me like a slave not a dog.

The love with Kikyou it is so twisted now,  
There is no love with Kagome,  
It's all just so tainted.

I do not want to choose,  
I do not know who is better,  
But I know that I'm not a two timer like Kagome calls me.

Would you say sit to your friends,  
I want to ask Kagome that,  
But I would get sit so many time.

Kagome sits when I just tease Shippou,  
He is a pure fox demon,  
He needs to be strong,  
He needs to learn,  
But Kagome baby's him,  
Making him weak.

I'm sick and tried of being hurt.

I do not know who is better or worse.

After all they both do not treat me like an equal.

Kagome treats me below her,  
She sits me when she is sad, When she Angery,  
So what Kagome doesn't know Kouga is still an animal he is wild, Kouga is no good,  
Kouga wants to use Kagome to get shards and to be his mate,  
So I try to help her before she gets hurt,  
But all I get is nothing but 'Sits'.

My belly hurts a 1/2 demon only can take so much pain,  
I bet my elder half brother would laugh me,  
That is what I think about,  
And I can bare the pain of the sits.

Kikyou treats me like a slave,  
She uses me wanting me to go to hell with her,  
I know she does not love me anymore,  
I know she hates me,  
She does not want me happy,  
She wants me to be unhappy as she is.

No one cares,  
Nobody cares about me.

No one see's past my puppy dog ears,  
The ears that I think they are ugly,  
No one see's past my fangs that are so sharp.

My half elder brother,  
Hates me,  
Loaths for being 1/2 human.

If I had it my way,  
I would be all demon,  
No more pain,  
No more abuse from the human's,  
No more feelings so strong feeling,  
No more need to care.

Kagome claims to love me,  
But I do not believe her,  
If she did she would trust me,  
and undo that spell of that word 'Sit'.

Kikyou totures me with tjose painful memorys when I see her,  
Kagome reminds me of all that has happen to me.

Sesshomaru reminds me of my childhod,  
My sad sorry childhod,  
What I went through,  
I can handle that all too well,  
Since I have nightmares everytime I close my eyes,  
I do not sleep much,  
I'm alert,  
I do not trust anyone to guard me.

Sesshomaru does not care,  
It is easy to show hate,  
Than love.

On the new moon,  
I turn human,  
I feel all of the feelings,  
Kagome actually looks like she cares,  
When it is a new moon,  
My hair raven black,  
My eyes a pretty color,  
No claws,  
No fangs,  
Not much power feeling through my veins.

When I turn back,  
I get a rush of power flowing through my veins,  
It feels just so wonderful,  
I love the rush that I get.

I don't wanna turn human,  
Too many feelings,  
Too frangile,  
Too weak,  
Let's their feelings control them,  
Don't want that at all.

I feel just so hate everywhere I go,  
Where can I go to feel like I'm cared for?

Is it too much to ask?  
What do I have left in this world after all?

I have two female human's with their twisted ways of showing,  
So called 'Love,  
An elder half brother who wants me killed by his own hand no one else's,  
My death belongs to Sesshomaru,  
But I won't let it happen,  
But Sesshomaru has the sword of life.

I will one day be free from it all,  
I will flee far away,  
Be lost out there in the world.

For now I feel just so numb,  
but I vow that I will kill Naraku for it is all his fault,  
He tricked Kikyou and I.

I just feel so abused,  
But I act like I don't care at all,  
But I'm hurting inside,  
Bottled up inside of my soul.

I'm unloved,  
I know this,  
I feel too numb to care.

After all I'm just too use to be uncared for to even give a care,  
After all I'm doomed to be unloved and uncared for.

A/N: Please review and no flames thank you. I might make another chapter, but please review 


	2. Freedom from it all

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Poem:

Kagome has now gone forevermore to her own time,  
The cursed beads now gone,  
Kagome just left me a note.

Mirkou and Sango got married,  
Shippou went with them.

Kikyou now gone forever,  
I spread those ashes in many parts of the world.

Naraku dead as a door.

My elder half brother went to rule the western lands.

No one is with me now,  
After all I was really loved at all.

I still do not want to be alive,  
No worries now,  
Since they are not here to stop me.

My elder half brother has the sword of life,  
Highly doubt he would bring me to life.

I smiled a twisted smile,  
I can kill myself now,  
I just walked to the west,  
Not looking were I'm going.

I want to die,  
Too much pain to bare,  
So many memory's.

No one would miss me,  
After all I'm just a dirty half breed.

When I kill myself,  
I might see my mother and father.

I can not live anymore,  
I'm a pain to everyone.

The villagers still hate me,  
The demons look down on me,  
The humans want me dead.

I'll do them a favor,  
And finally die,  
Heck I think my elder half brother would be happy.

I raised the sword above me,  
Stabing my heart,  
I lost blood,  
I'll soon be dead.

I see my memory's past before me,  
I see darkness,  
Then that's the end of me,  
Inuyasha the half breed.

A/N: Please review and no flamers..I plan to add another chapter, but I'll need at least one review 


	3. Saving you

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru View:

I saw my little half brother, Dying bleeding to death,  
I do not want Inuyasha to die.

I want to be one that kills Inuyasha,  
No one can take that away,  
Not even himself.

Today I won't let you Inuyasha die,  
I shall use this sword to bring you back to life.

How sad Inuyasha,  
You who fights and wins,  
I thought that you would die from battle,  
But you had killed yourself.

Never thought I would bring you back?

I saw Inuyasha breathing,  
I smiled and thought,  
You might have a heart attack Inuyasha,  
By seeing me.

I saved Inuyasha,  
I could not help,  
But to wonder why Inuyasha did that.

I might ask Inuyasha,  
I just wonder,  
If I acted happy and go lucky,  
Then Inuyasha would most likely faint from shock.

My little half brother wakes up,  
About time.

A/N: Please review and no flames. Sorry for this chapter being short. 


	4. Alive Forever more

I do not own Inuyasha

---------

Inuyasha View:

Why am I still alive?

I thought I killed myself,

I hear a voice calling me foolish little brother.

I decided to open up my eyes,

It can't be Sesshomaru,

After all you hate me.

Why on earth would you ever save me?

You and I fight all the time,

So why would you save me?

Why did you not let me die,

After all I thought you wanted me dead.

I hate feeling sad,

And I hear you of all demons Saying to me,

Little half brother don't be so rash about ending your life now.

You have the sword of life,

It is no use for you would keep bringing me back.

Years pass by,

I keep on trying to die,

But you keep bringing me back to life.

I will just have to deal with it.

You and I deicded to start anew.

We are demons,

We walk this earth till the end of time,

We have to fit into the world.

Many other demons unable to fit in were killed,

I can't believe we are now finally acting like brothers.

You are alive forever more,

But I'm alive forever more too.

----------

A/N: Please review and no flamers please. 


End file.
